Broken Little Slut
by Redsilverheart
Summary: Naruto dreams of a world that can never exist. It hurts and the memories aren't just in the past. Sasuke can pull Naruto out of this hell? SasuNaru. Warning: Rape, PTSD, Profanity, Violence.


Broken Little Slut

Naruto Fanfiction

June 3, 2012

"_Monster….. Demon…. God Damn Freak….."_

_The words echoed off the walls of the wretched, musky alleyway, burning into a young boy's skull. He held his hands tightly around his ears as he ran for dear life, fat, messy tears splashing over his whisker like cheeks. _

"_I'm not! I'm NOT!" He protested to the voices."I'm not a monster…." but his defense was in vain. Footsteps grew closer and closer as his little legs grew too weak to carry on any further. A strong hand grasped his shoulder, yanking it with a great amount of force. He stumbled, trying to gain his balance but only managed to fall heavily into a dingy puddle while his head bounced off the brick wall behind him. He gasped in pain, the dark world spinning around him, black splotches dazzled around his vision. His fingers ran to his scalp, feeling the wet blood stained his nail and his golden hair, turning that patch a rusty red. _

_The hand belonged to a middle aged man, no older than 35. He was in front of the group of three men, who stood closely behind him, all around the same age. They all began to approach the boy with evil grins drawing wider on their faces. _

"_Come here demon boy" They chanted, sandals sloshing against alley way puddles. Splashing mud and grim onto the boy. Bright blue eyes widened to an unnatural size as the first man swung a left hook into the blondes jaw, cracking the bone and leaving his cheek to swell. More blood dripped off his lip and nose. _

"_P-please stop" He stammered, spitting blood as he spoke._

"_Stop! Stop?" He gave out a sickening laugh "When our families were slaughtered, when you killed all those people, did you stop then?"_

"_I-I never k-killed anyone" he protested, raising his voice as high as he could without moving his jaw too much._

"_Bullshit!" Another man came over and kicked his side. _

"_GAH!" Intense pain jolted through his body, sending his senses ablaze. The pain numbed his fear but only for a second. He was scared, terrified but when he finally used his will to open his eyes that terror escalated to an indescribable amount._

_Like wolves stalking their pray, the other two crept over. Their large hands out and violent as they came close, chuckling slightly. One twirled a kunai dangerously on his finger; the other pulled the boy up by his neon orange jacket collar. The man with the kunai came up and trailed the blade slowly across his cheek drawing a beaded line of blood. Hissing the blonde looked up at them with watery eyes. _

"_P-please, I'm sorry. Please" He had no reason to apologize and he knew that but as desperate as he was he'd get on his hands and knees, he'd kiss their worn, worked feet, ANYTHING to make it all stop. But all they did is laugh, a sick snickering as the last one walked forward taking glances at the others who were egging him on. The man laughed darkly and gruff as he leaned down over the boy, towering over him, he reached down to his pant zipper-_

Naruto shot out of his grungy bed, gasping mercifully for air. His eyes flew around his dark, empty apartment. Empty. Empty of any soul but his own and the Kyuubi. Gathering himself up, he sighed. There was no way he was going to get up after a dream like that. He glanced at the clock, three thirty nine in the morning. He groaned.

"What a nightmare" he murmured to himself. But it wasn't a nightmare and he knew god damn well it was just another shitty memory.

Naruto's heavy feet dragged out of the 'comforts' of his bed and onto the hard wood floor. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with the Konaha's symbol on it in a rusty ruby with a pair of blue and white stripped boxers. His entire body was soar and coated in a sticky film of sweat. He stripped of his clothing, leaving it abandoned on foot of his bed, and headed to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on cold and hopped in, letting the icy water wash away this sweat and worries. The water slide over his old scars and new wounds, tickling his skin as he shifted around to let the water pummel his face. He felt the chills of the water and enjoyed ever shiver that racked his body, the temp numbing almost every nerve on his naked flesh.

It's not like the villagers had stopped their brutal behaviors towards him, there were more discrete about it now, especially with the knowledge of a hard ass like Tsunade being close to the blonde but even at fourteen they still went at it. What was even worse was that his birthday was coming up. And it was coming up fast. Honestly Naruto could make it all stop just my walking into the Hokage's office and lifting his shirt. But there was one thing that many didn't know about the young Uzumaki; he was terrified of people's opinions. He was terrified that they would not only hate him for being the monster he was slowly believing was true but also that he was just some 'pussy-ass tattle tale' that had to hide behind the 5th like he'd hid behind the 3rd as a child and even that had gotten him nowhere.

Running a hand full of shampoo through his golden locks, he scrubbed away dirt from his scalp, the suds traveled down his face and back. He turned off the water after the soap was dragged down the drain. Stepped out of the shower, a towel hung around his waist, he headed to the kitchen, taking a quick glance at the clock it was now five thirteen. Wow, that was a longer shower than he'd thought, it's funny how time flies when hells on the mind. He glanced around his fairly empty apartment. Sigh.

He might as well make some ramen.

Sasuke Uchiha was not a morning person, he was not an afternoon or evening person or even a dusk person either but he defiantly hated the mornings out of all other times of the day. Especially when most mornings started off with a head ache causing blonde and a love struck strawberry ditz. Anyone could hate morning like he did. But, this morning was worse, he didn't know why but it was. When we woke up to the humid, sticky air, he just wanted to turn on the A/C and go back to sleep. (A/N: Does the Naruto world have Air Conditioners?)

When he arrived at the meeting spot, late. He spotted only Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She screeched like a banshee on a bad day, waving her left hand high in the air and jumping up and down.

"Hn" Was all he gave in response as he walking over to his usual leaning spot, his back pressed firmly against the fence.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. How are you this morning?" Sakura chirped.

"Hn" He shrugged. His eyes glanced around. "Where's the dobe?"

"I don't know. That Naruto is late! That baka is so slow, right Sasuke-kun? " She grumbled.

'I was late too' Sasuke thought. But only responded with another "Hn"

Suddenly a large puff of grey smoke appeared between the two. Reveling a pervy ninja with a green book in one hand and a smile hidden under his jet black mask.

"Hi sorry I'm late but there was this poor defenseless kitten and I-"

"You're lying Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled. Causing said accused ninja to raise a silver eye brow when he only heard one voice.

"No Naruto today?" Kakashi asked suspiciously "Naruto has never missed training, is he sick?"

"Not sure, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura informed "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning" As if on cue, a knuckle head blonde came jogging around the corner.

"Hey guys!" He waved. His normal orange jumpsuit attire on with the jacket unzipped and flapping behind him like a cape. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept" And truthfully it wasn't all a lie, he passed out on his kitchen table a quarter passed ten right after he finished his thirteenth ramen.

"Naruto, baka!" The pink haired snob assaulted the boy. "You made us wait."

'Actually Kakashi-sensei just got here' Sasuke thought again, wow this girl is a bigger baka then Naruto.

"He he" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. His nightmare has given his a massive head-ache, even with the four hour nap it still throbbed like an ice pick had been lodged between his cerebellum and his temporal lobe. But no use bothering anyone with that detail, it wasn't Sakura's fault. "Sorry Sakura-chan" It was his fault for being late. "Sooo" He whistled "Kakashi-sensei, what are we gonna do today?" Kakashi looked at the boy, paler than usual and eyes lined with black and blue bags, he resembled a blonde Gaara.

"Hmm…" He pondered, eye closing for a second in thought "Its getting close to lunch and I myself haven't slept well last night" He lied. "How bout we stop go get some ramen and call it a day?"

"Really!" Naruto cheered. "Yippy"

"So we waited all this time for nothing?" Sakura groaned.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. It'll be like a date."

"Eh! No, I rather go on a date with Sasuke-kun." The girl looked to the raven haired Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him in with question. But the ex-avenger's black eyes were locked at Naruto's tired form, his face scrunched in a deep scowl. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said again, breaking his gaze.

Sasuke let out an indifferent "hmph" pushing himself away from the wall, tearing his eyes from Naruto. "Dobe" He murmured. Shoving his hands in his pockets and following his sensei to Ichiraku's Ramen bar.

When team 7 made it to Ichiraku's, Naruto was close to drooling. He entered the shop, pulling back the Japanese lettered tarp that hung calmly from the shop's roof.

"Oh Naruto, How are you?" Teuchi greeted with a wide, old smile.

"Hungry!" He laughed. "Four bowls of Miso Ramen, old man"

"Comin' right up." He turned. "Ayame! Can you take the others orders?"

"Sure dad." She nodded, ladle in hand.

After Ichiraku's Ramen

"Bye Kakashi-sensei, bye Sakura-chan, bye Sasuke teme" He waved, growling Sasuke's name but still smiling all the same. The team strolled casually to their separate paths, heading home to their quiet homes. Once alone, Naruto sighed. He was exhausted and his droopy eye lids screamed for sleep but he doubted he could please their cries. He never got much sleep this time of year. So why the hell would this year be any different? The fox boy turned the corner, heading down a dark alley way in the direction of his apartment. Casually taking a few steps in, he froze. This…. This was the same place he'd dreamt about last night.

He'd strolled through this alley a hundred dozen times after the event, but tonight he couldn't will his feet to move any further. He would never get around Konaha if he let every little painful memory stop him in his tracks. But now last night's nightmare had bubbled up unwanted memories to the surface. Now standing in this very alley way, he stood stiff. He couldn't… just couldn't. Memories poured into him mercilessly, men and women alike punching him, stabbing him… touching him. Things being shoved down his throat. Memories that accrued half way across the village stabbed him in his heart as he fell to his knees and pleaded for breath as a full scale anxiety attack went into play. He just wanted the flashbacks to stop, wanted it all to stop ramming against his skull.

"No…no" He whimpered.

_The man's long shaggy brown hair shadowed his eyes as his large body leaned in on Naruto. _

"_Suck it" He smiled_

"Noooo….. NOO!"

Sasuke was walking home when his feet subconsciously turned him around. Something irked him about the dobe's distant attitude and an Uchiha does not like to be irked. Not only did the boy look severely sleep deprived and downright sickly, but his eyes were glossy and his smile looked forced and painful. He shrank away from human contact when Kakashi accidently nudged his shoulder. The blonde nearly fell out of his chair from jerking away. He only had four bowls of ramen that was a third of what the blonde usually stuffed down his gullet. That was not the dobe Sasuke knew. Not at all.

He went back to Ichiraku's and then turned right at the four way cross just a hundred feet away from the bar, the way he'd seen Naruto head hundreds of times before. He wasn't exactly sure where to go after that, he'd never visited the dobe at his home, all he knew is that there were at least three dozen apartment buildings in the west side of the leaf village and Naruto lived in one of them.

Now the west side of Konaha wasn't what you would call the nice, suburban side of town. Hell, it wasn't even close. It was the slumps of the village, the shitty side of town. The part of the village leaf that his mother had warned him about and his best friend and rival lived there. Why hadn't this bother or worried Sasuke before? Well maybe because this was Naruto, he'd never worried for his well being, the dobe could take care of himself. Then why would he be so worried now?

Sasuke took another random left, followed my two stray rights. Honestly, as much as he hated to admit it, he was lost. He must have passed at least twenty apartment buildings and he didn't have a damn clue if he'd passed it already or if he was even going in the right fucking direction. He looked for building that had similar characteristics to the one Naruto had briefly described from time to time. But none of them fit the bill.

A large clattering sound alerted Sasuke's ears from the previous silence of the city night. Turning his head briskly he followed the noise that could only be described as falling trash cans or another type of colliding hollow metal. Arriving at the direction of the sound was a dilapidated alley. Squinting his eyes, he took sight on a bright orange jacket hunched over and curled by fallen trash cans by the side of the mossy brick wall.

"Shit, Naruto?" He beckoned, coming to the boy's aid. Sasuke crouched down and adjusted his eyes to the dim light. There he saw, which was in fact Naruto shacking violently as if it were the deeps of winter. Sasuke hesitantly reached his hand out. "Oi, dobe." He whispered placing his pale hand on Naruto's shoulder.

At the slightest touch, Naruto flinched aggressively moving his shoulder away from Sasuke. "no… no…no…" Naruto stuttered between breaths.

"Dobe! It's me, Sasuke." He tried. "Snap out of it." He almost pleaded. Sasuke was freaked out, no he was more than freaked out, he was scared. He had never seen this boy before. He had never seen this Naruto. Never seen such a happy-go-lucky boy looked like such a… wounded animal.

"S….Sa….Sasuke?" The voice came out as a rasp stutter. 'Sasuke? What was he doing here? Why now, of all times? Shit.' Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to pull himself together.

"Yeah, that's it dobe. Alright, It's okay. You're okay." Sasuke soothed. "What happened?"

"N-nothing…" He choked out. "M'okay…" The jinchuuriki stammered, trying to rise to his feet on his wobbling legs but tripped and fell, only to have Sasuke catch him.

"Bullshit." Sasuke protested, grabbing Naruto's arm and hoisting it over his shoulder. Naruto panted heavily, scanning the area for an unseen assailant. His face was pale and pasty, and his eyes were glassed. "Naruto…" The last Uchiha whispered. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"…No" he whispered

"huh?"

"No…. no h-hospital"

"Huh?! Why the hell not?!"

"I-f you… wanna help, h-help m-me… get home…"

"Bu-….fine" He gave in. "Where do you live?" After coughing out the address Naruto seemed to fall into some kind of conscious sleep.

Sasuke finally made it to the apartment building, looking at the wrecked, neglected building. That Sasuke had indeed passed not once but twice, Sasuke could tell Naruto was too generous about the condition of his residence. It surprised him that anyone could live in such a shit-hole.

"Hey, what room?" Sasuke, somewhat, gently nudged Naruto, who lazily opened one eye. "Oi! Which room, dobe." Well maybe gentle just wasn't something Sasuke could do.

"eh…twenty….room twenty one." Naruto's voice came out rough as if he hadn't spoken in months. "keys… are…. Um… under t-the mat" He sounded awful but Sasuke nodded anyway, dragging the blonde up two flights of wobbly old stairs.

Slumping Naruto against the chipped wall next to room twenty one, the raven reached down under the faded green mat that lie in front of his light red door. Grabbing a hold of a rusty old key he stuck it in an equally rusty key hole.

The door cracked open with an eerie screech, reveling a dingy old apartment. Knowing Naruto, Sasuke was not surprised by the scattered instant noodle cups and cartons of expired milk. But the peeling paint and moldy furniture was a bit of a shock.

Walking around and tip toeing over uplifted floor boards, Sasuke found Naruto's bed. He raised the covers, knocking down ramen cups to the floor and lifted his teammate onto the bed. Weighing his options, Sasuke found it best to leave now and check on the dobe early tomorrow morning. Grabbing the blanket and tucking Naruto in, Sasuke turned and began to take his leave.

A dirty, sweaty hand reached out and circled Sasuke's wrist.

"P-please…." Naruto squeaked. "don't… g-go…" A small sob echoed through the empty apartment. Naruto muffled his head into the pillow trying to hide the fact that he'd started crying but Sasuke knew.

Naruto wished his mouth would shut up, he really did. But god he was so scared, so, so scared. Taken back by this, Sasuke stared for a second before nodding and pulling up one of the more sturdy looking of the two chairs Naruto owned in his apartment.

"Thanks, teme" He sniffled into his pillow.

"Hn" Soon Naruto drifted off to sleep.

_It was vial and sick. Hard and laced with a thick layer of excited pre-cum. The foreign object was shoved down his throat with great force. Said object forced its way to his gag reflect causing him to chock. His eyes where wide with immense terror. Tears streamed heavily down his dirty face, drippy off his nose. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't beg for it to stop. He couldn't make any noise but a shallow whine. He couldn't breathe as it was shoved deeper and deeper down his throat._

Naruto shot out of bed with lighting speed, greedily gasping for air. His feet stumbled and his body swayed as he made it out of bed, ignoring all of his surroundings. His vision was blurry and he was covered in more sweat as he raced to the bathroom. Bile filled his throat right as he made it to the toilet in record time, his stomach exploded, pouring our ramen, milk, and anything else he had consumed in last two days. Couching and sniffling his nose, he puked again till he dry heaved. God, did he feel filthy. Disgusting, dirty, filthy excuse for a human being… if he even was one.

"Naruto?" Sasuke spoke softly from the door. Shit, shit, shit! Sasuke! What the fuck is he doing there?

Memories of the night's event came back to him in boat loads. Damn it! How could he let these fucking flashbacks get to him? And in front of Sasuke of all people. "Dobe?" He called again a little more worry lingering in his voice. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and crouched down to here Naruto sat. One hand on the toilet, the other clenching his stomach, his back against the tub and a thin line of vomit trailed down the corner of his lip.

"What teme?" He coughed, grabbing a towel off the hook and wiping his face.

"You… er… okay?"

"Been better" He sighed

"What the fuck happened?" Sasuke rose his voice a little higher than he meant to, causing him to flinch.

"Why do you care?" Naruto shouted back. "It's none of your damn business."

"Like shit it isn't" He rebelled

"Just leave me alone."

"You just puked your guts out and you want me to leave it alone?"

"I'm fine"

"How are you fine?"

"It was just a nightmare" Naruto whispered.

"A nightmare? What the fuck kind of nightmare does that to a person?" Sasuke had nightmares, had a lot of them. Of his brother. His family. Blood. Lots of blood. But he had never. NEVER. Woken up like this. He's woken up crying, yelling, screaming, hell even punching… but puking? No, he had never had a dream worth puking over. He looked over to Naruto who had backed away from Sasuke, shaking again

Naruto was in shock, horrible shock. He had no idea what to say and when he thought of what to say… Naruto vomited once more into the porcelain bowl coming out was nothing more than stomach acid and water weight.

"Naruto!" Sasuke reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T!" Naruto shrieked, backing into the corner of the bathroom. "Don't touch me…" His demand turned to a plea as he turned towards Sasuke, tears wielding in his eyes. "Please… don't" Naruto curled his legs in and seemed to transform into his four year old self. Thoughts went to the first time he could remember being assaulted, being beaten so cruelly, hands touching at him, pulling, beating, ripping clothing off. Shoving things into… "I'm sorry" Naruto chocked out. Tears starting to fall. "…please… please… don't" Naruto's mouth moved on his own, he didn't want to be this scared but he was fuck! He was petrified. He kept holding up year after year and he was slowly realizing that he just could not do it anymore.

"Naruto…" Sasuke withdrew his hand, he knew something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. "Talk to me, okay?" He suggested. "Tell me what's eating at you."

"…memories…." He said in a hush ghostly tone. "These god damn memories flashing in my head" Damn it, the tears were really flowing now. "t-they just… won't stop and I'm so tired of holding it in… for, for so long…" He bit his lip, trying to stop his tears. "I just… don't wanna do it anymore… I just can't do it anymore…" He was bawling now, like some little kid who fell and skinned his knee and god, did he hate it. He hated feeling alone. He hated feeling dirty. He hated being attacked, touched, broken, he hated being a monster. He hated it all.

Sasuke had his guesses, he wasn't stupid and he saw the bruises and cuts. The slashes that scattered the boy but this was different. This was more and Sasuke prayed to kami he was wrong. When Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts he realized that his blond friend was hyperventilating. "Dobe, breathe." He commanded. "It's okay." Sasuke crept closer but was careful not to touch him. "Don't say that okay. Don't talk like that." He scooted a little closer. "Tell me what memories, come on Dobe, tell me what's haunting you." Wow, this was so unlike him, so un-Uchiha.

"…"

"dobe"

"…"

"Naruto…please"

"…scared"

"excuse me?"

"m' scared, okay. I'm fucking terrified beyond belief." He admitted. "Cause I know. I know it's not just memories."

"What's not-"

"And there's nothing I can do about it, it'll just keep happening over and over and over and over again" He chanted in sorrow.

"What will-"

"I never asked for this, I never asked for all this shit. I never asked to me a monster!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, not meaning to raise his voice but damn, this had to stop, his team mate was going into hysteria. "What the hell? You're not a monster. Why would you ever say that?" Naruto wore an eerie smile, one filled with a longing, empty sadness that can never be filled.

"Am I not? Do you even know me?"

"Of course I do. You're my team mate. You're a knuckle head, dead last with an unhealthy obsession with ramen."

"Is that it? Please do you think that's all there is? That all I am, some fuck up goof ball? Hell, the main reason I eat ramen is because it's cheap. Not that I don't like the shit but it doesn't mean I like living off it." He huffed. "And I'm not as dumb or as dense and everyone claims to think I am. I just act that way. It's all an act, Sasuke. It's all just a lie." He started to cry again. "It's easier to act all happy and shit when you live like I do. Hide the pain with a fucking smile or whatever."

"Naruto… Why? Why hid it?" This tore Sasuke apart, it really did. His best friend, his rival, had been suffering for so long, longer than Sasuke and he didn't have a damn clue. Needless to say, he felt like shit.

"It's just how I am. Why bring down everyone else cause I'm PMSing over my shitty life. I always hated being a burden, I ain't gonna start now. Hell, I feel bad dumping all this shit on you"

Naruto flushed the toilet and wearily made it to his feet. Sasuke silently tried to help but the stubborn blonde just pushed him away.

"It's late" Naruto stated "You should get home"

"But-"

"I'll be fine, get your ass home, teme."

"dobe…" He sighed, walking to the door as it made its formal creek. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Try and get some sleep, you look like shit." He turned and gave Naruto a rare, caring smile. The fox-boy smiled as Sasuke stepped out into the dead of night.

"Like I'm going to be able to get back to sleep."

The next day came fast and Naruto made it on time, actually he got there first. Maybe because he was tired of sitting around his house doing nothing. He never did get back to sleep, but if Sasuke asks, he did try. Sasuke showed up a little later than normal but he still arrived before Kakashi, not that that was a hard feet. The boys both look sleep deprived and stressed but if they were competing, Naruto would win the grand prize.

Naruto was quieter than usually, he didn't even make an attempt to hit on Sakura or even give her a morning greeting when she arrived. The only reason Sasuke knew this was because Sakura complained about it as soon as Sasuke had shown up.

Sasuke took his place at the wall and locked his eyes on Naruto. Sasuke was tired but not exhausted. He managed to get a few hours of sleep after he arrived home. Naruto on the other hand looked like he's been up since Sasuke left.

Sakura, who you think would welcome the pleasant silent, was weirded-out by Naruto's behavior. Sasuke had said more words today than Naruto had and that was saying something.

Kakashi appeared onto the chain link fence in a cloud of gray smoke, apologizing for being late and reasoning that there was a drowning fish in need of rescues or some other preposterous excuse. Kakashi was sure Naruto had to have been late or absent again due to the fact that only Sakura scolded him for his tardiness but he sensed Naruto's chakra and sure enough Naruto was there, quiet and sitting on an old crate.

"So…" Naruto finally spoke, jumping off the crate. "What are we gonna do today, Kakashi-sensei?" It wasn't bouncy or hyper or his excited-to-get-the-day-going attitude, it was just a question. But the emptiness in his voice brought chills their spines.

"Actually, we have a mission today." Kakashi smiled. "We're weeding Ms. Neko's garden" Kakashi smirked.

"Oh. Okay" Naruto gave a small nod. He didn't complain or whine about not being challenged as a ninja, he just simply nodded. Kakashi would have been more worried but he knew what was to come, he could read a calendar just fine.

Naruto stayed quiet as he melancholy picked weeds. Grasping each weed by its stem and pulling till the roots gave in. They all worked till dusk in almost utter silence till Kakashi dismissed them.

It was late, later than he would usually go home. Naruto decided to take the long way home in hopes of averting that curtain alley. Honestly it was stupid to spend extra time to escape sight of that hell hole but at the moment he couldn't give two shits if he was being cowardly, he was too tired. He walked slowly dragging his feet along a long wooden fence, one hand sliding against it, hitting each ridge with his middle finger. He wasn't really in any hurry, the boy knew he would got no sleep.

"Yo, demon" A slurred voice called from behind causing Naruto to flinch. He didn't turn around, he didn't dare.

"Keep walking, Naruto. Keep walking, Naruto." He whispered to himself. His feet felt like lead but he moved them anyway.

"Hey you damn demon brat." He yelled. "I'm talking to you." Naruto froze, he didn't turn around but he didn't walk forward either. He was strong, stronger than all of them. Fight back Naruto. Fight back. He wanted to so bad. But he knew he couldn't. "Turn around you fucking monster." A beer bottle collided with the back of his head, shattering into sparkly green glass. Red mixed with yellow tainting his hair with blood. He reluctantly turned his body around.

In the dim shine of the street lamp were four men. One man standing center and a head of the others was the one Naruto guessed through the bottle. He had unruly, shaggy brown hair that grew over his eyes shading them.

_The man's long shaggy brown hair shadowed his eyes as his large body leaned in on Naruto. _

"_Suck it" He smiled_

Naruto almost fell to his knees as they wobbled and turned to mush. "Y-you." He stammered.

"Oh the little demon whore remembers me" He looked up revealing his dark brown narrow eyes, that glistened with a black tone. His eyes resembled no white cornea in the dim light. Only brown and black twirls of hate.

The other men crept closer, encircling Naruto, their faces masked in the shadowy light. One came from behind, shoving Naruto to the ground. Then followed by a foot knocking against his jaw, another slammed a sandal into his ribs. Naruto muffled a cry but would not scream, he wouldn't give them the pleasure. They dragged him up, one holding his arms back, and kneeled him before the brown hair man. Blood trickled down the teens lip and his side screamed but he only glared and kept silent.

"Come on, Demon brat. Cry for help, call the beast on us you filthy shit." They all laughed.

Naruto spit at him, daringly.

"You little fuck!" He back handed Naruto causing more blood to pour from his mouth. "What are you gonna do? Just take all our shit?" Naruto nodded.

"Well we're just have to play rougher than." He snickered and the others joined. There laughter echoed off the walls and played back, like a haunting ode of pain.

The air was laced with liquor and garbage and it filled Naruto's nostrils more and more as the shaggy haired man came closer.

"Why a little slut you are." He smiled, holding Naruto's chin in his hand. He looked up the guy holding the blonde and nodded at him, at that nod the man released the boy followed by a knee colliding sharply into his back knocking him to the dusty ground. Another man came over and pulled at Naruto's pants, ripping them off as well as his boxers.

"W-what?"

"Aw, is the skanky demon getting scared?" The brunette cooed

"Fuck you." Naruto yelled.

"No monster," The man pulled out his semi erected cock. " Fuck you." He smirked, shoving his dick into Naruto, hard and fast forcing the skin to rip and tear.

"AHH!" Naruto screeched like a banshee. The pain was so over whelming and quick that it over took him, a white hot burning pain.

"For a whore, you sure are tight." He moaned.

The one man who had stayed back and semi- quiet up until now stepped forward, lifting Naruto's head and shoving his cock deep into Naruto's throat.

"Suck it like the whore you are, monster."

And as the minuets passed, turned to what felt like hours went by slow and cruel. Ever second Naruto got to breathe he cried and begged for it all to stop but not a ghost in the sky listened for the torture went on.

Naruto finally awoke to the sight of orange dawn. Bloody and beaten, he thanked the gods that Kakashi had given them the day off with yet again another preposterous excuse. Struggling to get up, he finally rose to one knee, pain shooting up from his anus and the bruises on his thighs. He yelped but continued getting up, he leaned himself heavily against the fence, dragging his body along the fence as he winced with every step. All he had to do is get home, only a few blocks away. Memories soon turned to flashback and as Naruto continued to walk his mind was plagued by them, to the point where he had to look back several times cause he could have sworn someone was grabbing at him, he felt their fingers all over him, snaking across his skin, dirtying him. Tears collided with the ground in heavy load but he trudged forward. He could do it.

Naruto slumped heavily against the chipped wall outside his apartment door, cautiously bending over, ignoring the pain he lifted the same green mat Sasuke had touched the night before. Naruto was scared of Sasuke's touch but at the same time craved it. He wanted to have the warmth of the Uchiha's pale skin against his. But the chances of that were slim to none. Either painful flashbacks or Sasuke's cold personality came into play when ever Naruto thought of the possibilities.

All he wanted was for Kyuubi to heal his wounds but the fox was usually too pissed at the village this time of year to do a damn thing for Naruto. Kyuubi stopped healing him a few days ago, he was 'tired of healing the shitty as injuries by the people I hated the most' But Kyuubi said that every year and after about a week or so, the nine tailed beast would continue doing what he always did.

His shaky hand fumbled with the key but he finally managed to fit it in the lock, turning it. Using the last of his energy, he opened the door and stumbled in, collapsing of his red-orange tattered couch. His eye lids finally shut and he drifted off into a world where his smiled were real and Sasuke was right by his side, hand in hand.

"Dobe!? Dobe!?" Sasuke hammered at said dobe's door. "You never showed up for training today." Sasuke yelled. Waited. But received no response.

"I'm gonna break your fucking door down if you don't answer!" And break it down he almost did. Till he realized the keys were still in the key hole and the door was… unlocked. "Dobe, I'm coming in." He announced, turning the knob on the door. Circling the small apartment, he soon found his blonde companion. In the dim light all Sasuke could see was his lazy rival asleep on the couch but as he crept closer he realized that was not all.

"Oh shit! Dobe!" Sasuke yelled when he saw the shredded clothing and bloody mess that was Naruto Uzumaki. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Growling slightly, Naruto opened his eyes to his blurry apartment. Pain quickly racked his body but in his confused, half-conscious state he couldn't remember what the hell happened. "Huh, Sasuke-teme" He slurred. "What are you doing here?"

"You never showed today, so Kakashi told me to go check up on you. When I show up you're passed out on your couch covered in blood!" He practically screamed.

"Blood?" His memory jolted when he looked down at his pour appearance, he cringed but swallowed the tears that were building up. The realization then reminded him he had slept for almost two day. "Oh yeah… sorry" He mumbled

"What happened to you, anyway?" Sasuke asked, trying to ignore the sudden change in Naruto's attitude.

"fell"

"…dobe"

"I'm tired, hungry and in desperate need of clean cloths and hot water." Naruto changed the subject, swaying as he got up. When had he last eaten?

"…fine, but I'm staying" Naruto was taken aback by this but nodded.

"Do what you want."

Naruto walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Stripping off his clothes in the small six by five feet bathroom, he turned the showers facet all the way left, the facet's arrow pointing to the deep red sticker Naruto stepped into the shower, letting the water turn from lukewarm to scolding hot in a matter of seconds. He felt so disgusting, so filthy and no matter how hot the water went, it didn't burn away the cold, dreadful feeling that was just beneath the surface. He grabbed a musty washcloth and some soap and began to scrub fiercely at his skin in an effort to cleanse his stained skin.

Sasuke sat outside the bathroom door, on a rotting wooden chair that was placed next to the couch. Sasuke switched his gaze from the door to the loveseat/couch. There was a lot of blood on that loveseat, way too much for a fall, well unless you fell down a damn cliff or something. What kind of shit did the dobe get into?

The sound of running water stopped in the bathroom, drawing Sasuke's attention back on the door. He listed to the sound of water drops hitting the tile floor and the faint squeaking of wet feet. Sasuke heard the clicking and fiddling of the door knob as Naruto excited, a towel wrapped loosely around his boney hips, steam poured from the bathroom like a hot fog. His torso was scattered with red angry scars and his skin was glowing even redder. He had new and old gashed as well as burns overlapping his chest and arms. Under that baggy orange jumpsuit you never would have noticed his defined muscles even on his skinny body.

"Oi teme!" Naruto voice knocked Sasuke out of his thoughts. "You mind?" Sasuke could feel the heat in his face when he realized he had been staring so intently at the blonde.

"Oh."

"Well, anyway." Naruto grabbed new pants and boxers from his dresser draw. "If you're gonna be here, could you make yourself and grab the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet." Naruto pointed to the bathroom. "Second shelf. Oh, and there's some pain meds next to it too. My head hurts like a bitch." He rubbed the semi-healed gash on the back of his head.

Sasuke did what he was asked, fetching the white box with the red cross on it as well as the bottle of pain medication. When he returned, Naruto had quickly changed into a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Here dobe." The raven haired avenger tossed the kit to Naruto, who, even with injury, caught it flawlessly.

"Thanks teme." Naruto opened up the kit and began dressing the wounds on his upper bicep and chest. Sometime after Naruto began sucking of the second guy his memories became hazy and he can't quite remember were the gash on his stomach and shoulder blade had come from but when he got out of the shower and turned his back to the mirror he know it needed stitches.

Opening up the pill bottle, Naruto shuck out three pills, eyeing them up he then shuck out two more, swallowing all five dry.

"Oi, Dobe." Sasuke interrupted. "Don't you think that was a little much?"

"No, not enough." Naruto let out a dry laugh. "I can't believe I'm doing this but… ugh. Could ya help me out?"

"I guess."

"Can you sew?" The question was odd and so out of context that Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto for a second before answering. "My mother thought me a little."

"Alright." Naruto dug through the medical supplies. "Could you help me with this cut?" Naruto turned his back to Sasuke revealing a nasty gash about three inches long, starting at the bottom of his neck to the start of his collar bone. The gash was filled with orange fibers and was red all around the edges.

"God damn Dobe, that's one hell of an injury."

"Yeh, well all ya need to do is pick out the dirt with these tweezers." He handed him tweezers and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "And then pour this on it. Then stitch it up. What do you think teme, up for the challenge?"

"You want me to give you stitches?" Sasuke deadpanned, had Naruto lost it?

"Yeah, I even got this special plastic line, it's meant just for stitches, fancy, huh?"

"Are you serious?"

"I would do it, but you know, bad angle."

"Why don't you just go to a damn hospital."

"Me and hospitals don't get along. I stole the sticking stuff from there so it would be awkward to come in and ask for stitches." He laughed

"You're crazy?"

"Generally speaking, yeah." Naruto looked him in the eye. "So are you gonna stitch me up of what?"

"….fine" Sasuke gave in, threading the hook shaped needle. "Ready?"

"Hold on." He popped three more pills. "Yup, go ahead."

"Alright." Sasuke hesitantly treaded the needle through Naruto's skin, quiet hissing erupted from Naruto's mouth but he didn't say a word. As Sasuke continued, Naruto's grip on his sweat pants with all his might, his knuckles slowly turning white with each thread. After ten agonizing minuets, Sasuke picks up a pair of scissors off the table and snips the string.

"Done."

"Good." Naruto pants in pain. He's tired, emotionally and physically. He's tired of this and all he wants to do it curl up on his ratty old bed and fall asleep and dream of peace and never wake up. Screw hokage, he just wants to sleep forever.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened now?" But this was reality and dreams didn't exist.

"I told you Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "I just fel-"

"What REALLY happened." Sasuke interrupted, but he still caught the fact that Naruto had used his real name. Naruto sat down on his bed, why was he still standing? And mumbled something to the floor boards.

"Huh?"

"I got jumped by some drunks." He couldn't believe his mouth was betraying his again. Was it all the pain medication? "They got me from behind."

"You didn't sense there chakra?"

"No." Naruto's mind was to sleep deprived and stressed to do something like that.

"Were they ninja?"

"I don't know." Why does he care?

"Well what did they look like?"

_Shaggy brown hair…. Shadowed eyes…. His eyes a dark brown, eyes glistened with a black tone…. "Suck it."_

"Dobe, I asked you, what did they look like?" Sasuke sat next to him on the bed.

Naruto shoved Sasuke hard enough to knock him to the floor, his boney ass slamming against the hard wood floor. Sasuke groaned, not saying a word as he stared into wide, fearful eyes.

"…s-sorry." Naruto looked away.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke cautiously stood, sitting down in the bed. Giving Naruto his much wanted private space. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto shook his head and curled his fist. Sasuke reached his hand towards Naruto's shoulder, even though the boy craved the touch he still swatted it away. "don't…. please… don't t-touch me… I'm sorry… please… s-stop." Naruto stammered, falling off the bed and towards the wall. His eyes were glossed over and staring at basically nothing. He could feel their fingers, their palms and their tongues. He could feel the pain, the thrusts.

"Dobe! Hey dobe." Sasuke rose of the bed. "Oi Naruto, snap out of it, it's okay, it's me"

"…" Naruto's eyes looked up at Sasuke, wide with terror, tears streaming. "…S-Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Yeah" Sasuke let out a relieving breath. "It's me, dobe." He let out a gentle… smile.

"S-Sasuke!" The boy cried, latching on to his fellow team mate. "I'm so scared…. So scared." He murmured into Sasuke's shoulder, his tan arms wrapped around the Uchiha's neck. "I can't do it anymore Sasuke I can't do it." Sasuke awkwardly wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Can't do what?" He ran his hand through Naruto's hair, feeling the wound in the back of his head, Sasuke winched. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Everything…smiling like I don't give two shits." He chokes on another sob. "I can't keeping laughing like I don't give a damn care in the world. I'm so fucked up, it's me against the world, Sasuke and I'm losing and that scares me." Naruto confessed.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke whispered.

"What happened, What's been happening." Naruto sighed

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everyone loves you Sasuke. Looks up to you and thinks so highly of the great Uchiha." He let out a dead chuckle. "You wanna know something. I've always been so jealous of you." He admits, causing a great shock from Sasuke. "I always wanted attention, like you got. That why I goofed off and it still didn't help with shit. I was still alone, still hurting but now I had to smile about it too." Another cold laugh. "I guess I'm just a failure, huh Sasuke." Naruto gently pushed Sasuke off him, so h could see the raven's face. He gave Sasuke a wide smile.

"Then don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't smile." Sasuke said simply cause Naruto to let out a loud laugh.

"You make it sound so simple." Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and let out another giggle. "Naruto Uzumaki always smiles because that's what Naruto Uzumaki does." He explained proudly as if he were talking about an entirely different person, and really he was.

"Then… around me" Sasuke offered. "Will you be the real Naruto around me?" Sasuke didn't like this fake bull shit. It wasn't Naruto, but then again, he didn't know Naruto.

"…"

"Well?"

"…sure."

"Could you tell me what happened?" Gentle Sasuke, gentle. He reminded himself. "What's _been_ happening to you?" Gentle. "please."

"Villagers beat the shit out of me." It came out smother and easier that Naruto would have thought.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a monster." He was scared Sasuke would hate him too.

" Why do you keep calling yourself that?"

"Cause it's true."

"How?" He said it more roughly. Gentle, gentle.

"You'd hate me if I told you."

"Dobe….." Sasuke sighed. "I could never hate you." He wasn't lying either.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He whimpered.

"Doesn't matter"

"But-"

"It does not matter." Gentle.

"W-well you see…" Naruto fiddle with his thumbs. "When I…." Bit his lips. "The fourth…" tapped his finger on the floor board. "Uh…"

"Spit it out!" Fuck gentle

"O-okay. Well you know the nine tails that the fourth hokage killed?"

"Yes, I don't see what that has to do wit-."

"He didn't kill it." Naruto cut Sasuke off.

"What!" Sasuke said shocked. "What did he do with it?"

"Sealed it away." Naruto subconsciously put his hands over his naval.

"away?"

"Inside a new born child." He chocked a little

"D-don't tell me." It suddenly all pieced together.

"I'm that child." His hope flew away with every word he spoke.

"Naruto"

"I'm the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune that killed half the village." There was no hope of a happy ever after like in Naruto's dreams. All he wanted to do is cry and sleep. "It's- It's okay if you hate me now, I-I understand." He smiled

"dobe…" Sure he was shocked but this didn't change anything, it didn't change the hot bubbling feeling in his stomach that told him Naruto was the most important person in the world.

"You gotta a lot of reasons to."

"Dobe." Naruto looked so small, Naruto never looked this small before.

"I lied to you"

"Dobe." Sasuke lied too.

"Acted like I wasn't a monster."

"Oi Dobe!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't like these words, he didn't want to hear them.

"Who would want to be friends with a monster?"

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him in, smashing his lips onto the blonde, silencing him. Naruto, shocked at first, slowly eased into the kiss feeling Sasuke's pale smooth lips slide against his. Warmth.

Needing air, Sasuke finally broke the long kiss, looking at Naruto with stern, trusting eyes.

"I don't care. I don't give a damn that you're the vessel to a demon. That fox isn't you. You're Naruto and no one else."

"R-really."

"Yeah, that's the Naruto I feel for." He blushed.

"Feel for?" Naruto giggled. "Sasuke Uchiha has a crush on me?"

"…yeah." Sasuke's face was slowly turning into a tomato.

"Well lucky for you…I've got acruchonyoutoo." He said quickly, mixing his words together. Now they were both blushing like fools. Sasuke leaned in again, trailing his tongue against Naruto's lips tasting salt and ramen, begging for access which Naruto hesitantly allowed entrance. Sasuke's tongue happily jumped inside dancing with Naruto's. Sasuke pushed back a bit, holding the blonde against the wall.

Naruto jumped at the sudden aggression, shoving Sasuke off him. Panting slightly and shaking, he held himself trying to calm down.

"S-sorry" He stammered

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I mean I will be."

"Dobe."

"It's just some unwanted memories"

"Villages?" Naruto nodded. "I'll kill em' all." Naruto shook his head with a smile. "And why not?"

"It'd just make it worse." Naruto explained. "I fight back and I'll be a monster."

"So you just take it!" Sasuke protested.

"Yeah."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I guess." He knew.

"Come on, Naruto. Don't you wanna fight back? Do you want to get your ass beat?"

"NO! OF COURSE I DON'T" Naruto screeched. "I hate it! I hate it so much! But what good will it be to fight back? They already thing I'm a monster. I don't want to become one!" Who would want to be a freak? "What if they tell their kids? What if everyone finds out?" Naruto cried big fat tears dropped like bombs, exploding on the floor.

"Shh…" Sasuke pulled him into a hug. " I won't let them hurt you anymore, I promise." He rubbed circles around Naruto's back.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, Really" Sasuke kissed Naruto's spiky yellow locks. "How bout you get some sleep?" Naruto nodded.

"w-will you stay?"

"Sure" Sasuke gave a genuine sweet smile, one he wouldn't think he had the capability of doing. Naruto, with Sasuke's help, got up and into bed. He snuggled up into his sheets.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Will you sleep with me?"

"Yeah." Sasuke blushed. "Scoot your ass over." Naruto complied. Sasuke leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. "Good night, love" Sasuke said as he pulled up the covers and the blonde drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a world that didn't seem so out of reach.


End file.
